03 November 1968
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-11-03 ; Comments *A series of clips from the show was discovered by Peel Mailing List user andysmith10 and is now available, currently spread over two files. The original recording was heavily edited and many of the Peel links were cut. *Full tracklisting info, including tracks omitted, courtesy of Ken Garner via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Ken! *(Eddie: message to Peel Mailing List, Aug 2009): Here's 81 mins+ from the Top Gear of 3rd November 1968. This recording picks up at the Deviants tracks and continues pretty much to the end of the broadcast. It augments the clips that Andy has already posted from the same show. Andy's clips are much better quality, but this one is a continuous run, including Peel remarks, with only an edit for news. In this week's episode, find out why Peel disapproved of Hendrix's Electric Ladyland cover, despite knowing one of the "young ladies" in the picture, and hear him attempt to scrounge a lift to Nottingham. Also mentioned: Tony Blackburn, Tariq Ali and Leapy Lee(!). (Other) *Peel spends much of the show trying to cadge a lift from anyone listening up to Nottingham that evening for a gig with Dusty Bennett. He eventually succeeds but then discovers he's doing an entirely different live event in the same city, with the Bakerloo Blues Line at Nottingham Boat Club. *Mentions seeing Occasional Word Ensemble at the LSE the previous evening and says he will be at the Royal Albert Hall the following Tuesday to see Pentangle, who are in session on the show. Sessions *Pentangle #4 First broadcast *Duster Bennett #2 First broadcast *Jeff Beck Group #2 Repeat *Love Sculpture #2 Repeat (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Top Gear signature tune, played by the Joe Moretti Group *The Idle Race: On With The Show (LP - The Birthday Party) Liberty LBL 83132E *Love Sculpture: Wang Dang Doodle (session) *Love: Laughing Stock (b-side of single Your Mind and We Belong Together) Elektra EKSN 45038 *Duster Bennett: Worried Mind (session) *The Fugs: Crystal Liason (single) Big T BIG 115 $''' *Pentangle: Sovay (session) '''@ *Nazz: Open My Eyes (single) SGC 219001 $''' tape change *Jeff Beck Group: You Shook Me (session) '''£ *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Eastern Spell (LP- Prophets…) Regal Zonophone LRZ 1005 £''' *Love Sculpture: The Rebel (session) '''£ File 3 cuts in *Deviants: You Got To Hold On (single) Stable STA 5601 £''' *Duster Bennett: I'm Gonna Wind Up… etc (session) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Gipsy Eyes (LP - Electric Ladyland) Polydor 613 008-9 *Pentangle: Sweet Child (session) '''@ *Skip Bifferty: When She Comes To Stay (LP - Skip Bifferty) RCA Victor RD 7941 £''' *Jeff Beck Group: Shapes of Things (session) '''£ *Jethro Tull: Dharma For One (LP - This Was) Island ILP 9805 £''' *Love Sculpture: Don't Answer The Door (session) '''£ *Blonde on Blonde: All Day, All Night (single) Pye 7N 17637 *Duster Bennett: Country Jam (session) *George Harrison: Greasy Legs / Ski-ing (LP - Wonderwall Music) Apple APCOR 1 £''' *Pentangle: I Loved A Lass (session) '''@ *Jeff Beck Group: Mother's Old Rice Pudding (session) £''' *The Gun: Race With The Devil (single) CBS 3764 *Duster Bennett: Jumping At Shadows (session) *Love Sculpture: Promised Land (session) *Pentangle: In Your Mind (session) '''@ *John Mayall: 2401 (single) Decca F 12846 £''' *Jeff Beck Group: Rock My Plimsole (sic) (session) '''£ *Incredible String Band: Cousin Caterpillar (LP - Wee Tam and the Big Huge) Elektra EKL 4037 *Love Sculpture: Sabre Dance (session) show ends Tracks marked $''' available on 'File 1 ' Tracks marked '''£ available on File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *(1) Tracks 3.mp3 *(2) Tracks 4.mp3 *(3) Top Gear - 1968-11-03 *(4) Pentangle - Peel session - Top Gear, 3/11/68 ;Length *(1) 00:20:34 *(2) 00:38:01 *(3) 01:21:56 *(4) 00:13:02 (to 2:56 unique) ;Other *(1, 2) Many thanks to Andy for the files, and Ken for the tracklisting information *(1) Tracks 3 (last three tracks of file) *(2) Tracks 4 (all tracks after tape change) *(3) Many thanks to Eddie! Re-up by SIG. *(4) From a set of reel to reels given to and digitised by Colin Harper ;Available *1) Currently unavailable *2) Currently unavailable *3) Mooo *4) Youtube Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Top Gear Category:Harper Reels